Team building
by sez101
Summary: Set early SG1, Jack deicides they need to become more team like so what is better than bowling


Sam was working, it was getting late but the memories of Turgan's planet were keeping her awake. She had always known there was a possibility of her being attacked and raped but this was the nearest she had ever gotten. She was only glad her team had got there first. She was miles away literally when Jack bounced into the room;

"Carter civvies now, were meeting topside at 1900 that's an order." before Sam could even formulate a response, he was gone.

"Yes Sir," she muttered to an empty room, it was 1845 now, closing down her laptop and work bench she knew she had to hurry. She left quickly not having much time to get changed all the time wondering what he was up to now.

Arriving topside she found Daniel waiting. He was dressed causal, wearing green cord trousers and a pale blue button up shirt. It looked dishevelled; reminding Sam he hadn't yet moved or unpacked and was still living on base.

"Hey Colonel O'Neill get you here too?" She asked

"He threatened to swap my coffee to decaf," Daniel moaned, Sam shuddered at the thought, it being too horrible to even think about. One thing was sure Jack could be very evil.

"He just ordered me" Sam offered, "What plan do you think he has concocted this time?" remembering just last week when at Jack's urging they'd gone to his house and watched the wizard of Oz. The worst of it was the mandatory costumes he brought them. Sam didn't mind being Dorothy, Jack's face as she had entered wearing that blue dress had certainly been worth it, better than his reaction to the blue dress she had worn on the last mission. Plus Teal'c as a tin man had been classic.

"Fishing, hockey" Daniel speculated, Teal'c joined them holding his staff weapon.

"Teal'c what are you doing?" Sam asked, "You do know you're not allowed to take it off base without permission right?"

"I have seen you world I will need this." Teal'c stated firmly.

"Teal'c, we rarely face dangers off base" Sam assured,

"Well, we don't know what Jack has planned…" Daniel muttered. Sam glared at him,

"Not helpful" she replied, Daniel held both hands up in an 'I surrender' gesture.

"I never professed to be helpful"

"Ain't that the truth" Jack said walking up surveying the group. Daniel looked like he needed an iron, but chicks loved that geeky, lost look, it made them want to mother them. Or at least the chicks that had seen Daniel on the last outing did. Jack made a mental note to help him go apartment hunting. Carter looked hot; there was no other way of putting it. Tight fitting jeans moulded to her body and a leather jacket half done up revealing a white t-shirt. Jack was sure it was illegal to look that good. Teal'c looked comical, not that Jack would ever tell him, they'd run over to the local walmart but seeing a Jaffa first prime in jeans, cowboy boots and a demin top was bizarre. It appeared as if he had stepped off a Texas ranch. They would have to work on his look, Jack decided.

"Teal'c buddy leave the staff here and put this on" he ordered handing Teal'c a baseball cap. Teal'c hesitated; O'Neill had never failed him yet. Reluctantly he handed his staff weapon over to the young Corporal manning the desk.

"Great lets go kids" he ordered walking out of the base, expecting them to follow, they did,

"Jack, where are we going?" Daniel asked sounding like a petulant child

"It's a surprise" Jack called back; "get in," he ordered, as they arrived at his truck.

"Jack, where are we going?" Daniel repeated from the cramped back seat he was sharing with Sam,

"Team building" Jack announced proudly, not seeing the look of dread cross Sam and Daniels face, "We are going bowling!" Through the rear mirror he saw Daniels face fall and Carters light up. "Don't worry, it'll be fun" he promised.

"What is bowling?" Teal'c asked, both Sam and Jack looked to Daniel. He sighed before launching into a full explanation.

"Well the origins of bowling can be found…" he began, telling them everything he knew until they pulled up at the bowling alley.

Piling out of the car they went inside, Jack paying for just 1 game, he figured after that if they wanted to play more he could always go and buy more.

"Come on kids it will be fun" he promised leading them to the side desk to collect their bowling shoes. Sam and Daniel were already slipping their shoes off.

"Teal'c take off your shoes" Sam told him, Teal'c did looking uncomfortable, "We put them on the desk and ask for shoes in our size" she explained as a clerk came over, "A size 8 and" she checked Teal'c shoe "Wow a size 16 you have big feet Teal'c" Sam noted as the clerk handed over the shoes.

"Indeed" Teal'c noted "These shoe seem most similar to those worn by your jesters"

"Clowns Teal'c" Jack interrupted "Come on were in lane 1" he called walking to the lane and beginning to program the machine.

"Jaaaaack you put me in as space monkey" Daniel moaned noting it went Jack, Carter, Space Monkey Murray.

"Sorry space monkey the nickname sticks" Jack joked "Here Teal'c we need to choose some balls to knock over the pins with" He lead Teal'c to where the balls were kept depositing some of the lighter balls that had been on their loader. Sam and Daniel were also weighing balls but at a much lighter end.

"I believe this one is most suitable" Teal'c noted holding 2 of the heaviest balls both 18's.

"Right so the aim is to knock all the pins down, you get 2 bowls per turn," Jack explained, "Some people take a run up others don't the main this is to swing low and aim straight" he explained running and bowling hitting 8 pins getting a 7 10 split. "This is the hardest bowl" he demonstrated slowly before knocking the 7 pin.

"Ok Carter, knock 'em dead" Jack ordered, both Sam and Daniel groaned at the bad pun,

Sam picked up the ball testing the weight, she carefully measured the steps. Then with a deep breath bowled knocking 9 pins over, she went back to get another ball the pin reset. Again she measured her steps, before calculating the angle and velocity she would need to get the pin. She bowled knocking the ball down. With a grin and a small fist pump she turned back to her friends.

"Carter I didn't know you could bowl" Jack saids

"Use to do league bowling with my dad when we were stationed in California Sir" Carter admitted. As Daniel got up to bowl. He grabbed a ball holding it awkwardly he stood in front of the lane. He held it as he had seen Sam and Jack do. He swung the ball slipping off his fingers going backwards narrowly missing Sam.

There was a moment of silence before Jack began laughing, Sam was trying not to and Teal'c just looked confused.

"The pins are the other way Daniel Jackson" Teal'c offered. At this advice Daniel blushed harder moving away from the lane and sitting down. Jack was holding himself up laughing so hard he thought his sides would split and Sam had given up trying not to laugh and was now giggling.

"Sorry" Daniel muttered, "I've never been bowling before" he admitted shamefaced, both Sam and Jack stopped laughing

"Wait never?" Jack clarified

"No, I lived in Egypt and when I was fostered none of them ever took the foster kid with them" He admitted, waiting fearfully for their reactions of sympathy

"Don't worry we'll teach you" Jack said, as Sam retrieved the ball,

"Come on Daniel" Sam said guiding him back to the lane. She gave him the ball back and corrected his footing. Then together they threw the ball down the lane knocking 5 pins down.

"Not bad" Jack praised.

On the second go Sam stood back as Daniel knocked down 3 pins by himself. It had bounced off the lane sides a few times but he still stood their grinning like a fool as Jack snapped a photo.

Teal'c was next he retrieved a ball and stood with O'Neill in front of the lane

"A staff weapon would effectively eliminate the enemy more efficiently O'Neill" Teal'c offered

"Yes but it wouldn't be as fun and we wouldn't be able to do it again" Jack replied. Teal'c bowled hitting 7 of the pins. On the second go he missed them all. He frowned he would have to re think his strategy.

Jack was next he was feeling confident, he took the ball, a heavy one but hell he could manage. He bowled his foot slipping as he did so. The ball went bouncing from side to side it missed all the pins instead just slipping past them all.

"Wow Jack I didn't know it was even possible to miss all the pins" Daniel joked

"Least I bowled the right way" Jack muttered going for a lighter ball knocking down 6 pins.

Sam was next now she was back in the swing she easily got a strike sitting down with a smug smile on her face.

By Sam's 4th bowl and her 3rd strike Jack was fed up, she was winning easily and even Daniel was beating him. Teal'c was now getting half strikes or 9's his Jaffa pride making him take this as if it was life or death.

On Sam's next turn Jack had an idea,

"Carter you have to bowl left handed that's an order" he told her, it was dirty but he knew she would obey

"Sir?" Sam questioned

"An order Carter" he repeated. Sam sighed swapping her bowling hand

"That's unfair Jack" Daniel protested on Sam's behalf,

"It tough bowl Carter"

"It seems dishonourable" Teal'c offered.

"Yes well" Jack said "I make the orders here"

Sam bowled, left handed was hard really hard. She tested the weight she'd had to bowl left handed before when she'd broken her right arm doing jumps on her pedal bike. She bowled the ball knocking 8 of the pins over getting a half strike on the second bowl.

"Damn it Carter, next time you have to bowl blindfolded" Jack ordered, Sam smiled,

"Yes Sir" she replied

"Even blindfolded I think she'd beat you Jack" Daniel offered,

"Indeed" Teal'c agreed only cementing Jacks anger further.

The next turn he didn't insist on Sam being blindfolded although she did still use her left hand saying it made it more interesting.

The end of the game they all decided not to play again but instead go to the arcade. Sam had won easily Teal'c second, Daniel third and Jack a close 4th after he ordered Sam to bowl for him too.

It was 7 years after the first SG1 bowling experience. They'd been back a few times Jack protesting. Teal'c failed to see the strategic benefit to bowling but enjoyed getting off base.

It was a mission like no other. Thor had requested help to free Asguard technology left on a remote world that the Gou'ld had recently captured. Major Carter was with Colonel O'Neill collecting the machine, Daniel Jackson was desperately translating some of the ruins, Teal'c was left to guard the gate.

Sat high on a cliff the gate towered over the surrounding country side. Ruins surrounded the gate, with huge boulders marking the landscape. Suddenly a Gould alkesh flew overhead.

"Anyone else see that" Daniel called beginning to pack up his stuff

"Carter Daniel time is up" Jack ordered "Daniel dial the gate,"

"Just need a few minutes Sir just detaching the machine" Sam reported

"Hurry it up Carter, Teal'c we need to delay those Jaffa" Jack ordered. Teal'c looked where the Alkesh had landed, there were 10 Jaffa heading up the hill with more behind. They weren't in range of his staff weapon. He looked at the boulders sitting idly on the hill. He knew what he had to do. Lining up the boulder with the Jaffa he pushed as hard as he could not waiting to see if it hit the mark before moving to the next one.

The first blouder smashed 8 of the 10 jaffa down but the second Alkesh had landed. Teal'c pushed the next boulder watching as it hit the Alkesh before they'd got the door open effectively locking them in. The remaining 2 jaffa were easily eliminated with staff weapons.

"Ok Sir got it" Sam called running towards them holding what looked like a hardboiled egg with wires.

"Great lets go, and Teal'c nice"

"I now see the tactical advantage of bowling O'Neill"

"Great that's why I took you, come on kids it's gonna be a fun debriefing."

Thor watched from his Asguard sip via a remote satellite a most unusual tactic bowling they had called it. The Tauri were often coming up with strategies the Asguard had never thought of. He wondered if it would help the Asguard with the replicator battle. He pulled up records from the Asguard database creating what the Tau'ri called a bowling alley. He looked down at the shoes the computer had provided, were they strictly necessary, why did the balls have holes in? Confused he flew to earth, perhaps Colonel O'Neill could explain it to him.


End file.
